Inseparably Sick
by drinkingfiction
Summary: She patted the ground and I gently found my way next to her. I felt overwhelmed just being as close as 6 inches. Oneshot Songfic LilyxJoe.


_**Inseparably Sick **_

**O N E S H O T**

**Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us**

I grabbed the hand of my lover and we ran fast. As fast as we could, why? Because we just wanted to. We needed to get some alone time. She stopped and I could hear her breath go in and out like she was breathing through a paper bag.

"Are you okay?" I asked her resting my hand on the small of her back.

"Yah, I'm fine. Swear." She giggled and pushed her warm body into my side. I sighed, letting go of the panting. We both stared up and saw our old hideout spot.

"The tree-house." She spoke slowly but sweetly. Everything she said sounded as if it was coming out of the mouth of an angel. That scared me a little to think I was in the presence of something truly special.

"Joe? You here?" I woke up from my trance with a delicate manicured hand in swaying in my face.

"Hmm?" I asked turning my head towards hers, I looked away quickly, my eyes quickly described her as the sun; you can't look at it long, otherwise you will be overwhelmed and maybe even blinded.

"It's ten o'clock! Do you know where your brain is?" she said in her best manly voice. I smiled softly and grabbed a hold of her hand.

We had been dating for 2 months now. It was abnormal for me to fall in love so quickly. I had dated before and I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world, but this one…this one was like my addiction. The more I was near her the more I fell in love.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye sit down on the rough ground and just stare at it like a child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve. She patted the ground and I gently found my way next to her. I felt overwhelmed just being as close as 6 inches.

I immediately thought of our song, '6 Minutes.' My brothers and I had written it for our band, The Jonas Brothers, my brain scrambled and changed the lyrics to! inch and she's everything I see, Second inch and she's where I wanna be, Third inch and she makes me feel brand new. That's just three inches next to you. Three inch-"

"You know, I can sit here and look at the sky for hours at a time." Her amazing voice broke my thought and scooted closer. Three inches to be exact, "you know what I love about the stars?" I heard it again.

"What's that?" I said almost in a whisper.

"That wherever I go, it will always be there with me." I don't know why but at that moment I knew this was it. This is the girl I was going to marry and to think I was going off on the spring leg of my tour tomorrow.

**That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable**

A few minutes had passed and I settled my hand into hers. She tenderly rested her head on my shoulder. I could feel blonde strands of hair across my back and I loved it.

"I'll really miss you these next few months." She said in a small murmur. I heard a faint sniffle and I took my hand and lifted it to her chin, I kissed her softly on the lips feeling the warmth of her skin. I felt her cooler hands make their way to my cheeks. A few seconds later we both broke apart, I looked at her, her eyes still closed and her lips sealed inside of her mouth as if not wanting for me to regain control. I watched a tear fall from her face and I wiped it away kissing where it once was.

"Don't worry, I will always and forever be there for you. Like your guardian angel." I smiled and chuckled a little bit watched her eyes pop open and her tan small arms rapped around my neck. I breathed in her smell and I lost complete control of what I was doing. I pulled her away from my body and repressed it regaining that control towards her lips.

She stopped me after about a minute and I took in a deep breath, "please…don't leave me…." I felt tears well up in my eyes as she pleaded this message. I would take her along but her parents refuse to let her go on tour with me.

"God, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please Lil…don't be mad at me. I have to go, it's only for two months and I'll be back for three days every other week." I told her tears threatening to fall. Joe Jonas never cried before he met _her_.

The next morning we walked hand in hand with my family by my side towards the bus.

"This leg is going to be crazy!" Nick said not at all feeling the distressing tension between me and my girlfriend. Frankie stood in front of us giving us muscles and yelling, "ARGH!! WHOO BABY!" I looked towards her when she giggled at him, it lightened the mood for only a few savored moments.

Our bodyguard started loading our luggage into the bus when Hannah Montana, scratch that, Miley Stewart walked up to us, "Hey boys! Hey Lily! Girl I am so going to miss you!" the young brunette girl stole her away for seconds on in and they said their goodbyes. Once that was over with Nick wrapped his arm around her kissing her cheek.

"May I help you get your things ready lovely lady?" Nick asked his petite girlfriend of only a few weeks.

"Sure." She replied flashing that million dollar smile but nobody could beat my lady love.

Kevin and the rest of my family ran into the bus to get some last minute things ready leaving Lilly and I alone for the first time that morning. I let go of her hand and faced my body towards hers while looking at my watch, 5:57. I looked at the sky to see a small shining blotch appear from the horizon, it reminded me of _her_

"If you leave right now you won't get too bad of traffic on your way out…" she sighed looking at the ground.

"Yah, I guess so." A few minutes of silence seemed to break the tension for only the slightest bit.

"Joe! Dude! We've got to go!" I popped my head lightly letting Kevin know I heard him and to leave us alone for a second. Right as Kevin pulled his head back into the large bus I felt her arms pull me into a tight hug, I kissed her while lifting her up on her feet.

We broke apart and I sat her down, "I love you."

Sparks, hearts, true love. This was the cheesiest moment of my life yet scary enough, the best. This was the first time she had ever told me this. I don't really know why, it was kind of love at first sight.

I was taken aback by her comment as to she though I didn't love her for three seconds, "I love you too." I spoke softly and I pressed my lips against hers yet again continuing saying, "We won't be apart for too long. I'm coming home to you Monday and it will be here before you know it. I swear."

**We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'll be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd have done all these things**

I watched her drive off and I shoved my hands into my pockets and fixed my hat, I walked up into the bust dazed by what had taken place just four minutes and 28 seconds before. I sat down on the familiar leather couch in the living room as I watched Nick write in his journal and Kevin mess around on his guitar. Kevin looked at me as I glanced at him and gave me a look of concern. I was happy, but I was currently that shock kind of happy.

"What's up with you?" Nick asked turning his attention away from his writing.

"The truth?" I looked at both Kevin and Nick with sorrowful eyes putting on an act the look I would give as if Lily just broke up with me.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kevin asked sitting down his guitar gently of course, Nick put down his pen and switched positions to where he was facing me.

"Okay? No way…" Kevin and Nick looked at each other with worry as I said this. I surprised both of them as I jumped from my seat making Kevin jump back a little and I started yelling, "I love Lily Truscott! I love Lily Truscott!" They both smiled as I bounced around the bus hitting walls upon walls, the rest of my family came in wondering what the heck was going on, I calmed down almost out of breath looking at them and saying, "You know what? I'm in love with Lily Truscott and I want to tell that world. That's it! She's getting on this tour with me and that's final! I'm going to marry this girl and the last thing I'm going to do is separate us!" I ran out of the room like a child even though I was 20 and ran up to the driver asking him to turn around, leaving Kevin, Nick, Frankie and my parents looking around saying, 'Marriage? Wha'?'

Love. So this is she is the thing I have been waiting for all my life. Looks like for Christmas I got the girl of my dreams, it might be a late Christmas present considering it's late February but whatever. She's mine and that's all that really matters.

**You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable **

I would give it all  
And never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable 

The minute I saw her red convertible on the road I yelled to the driver to stop in the traffic. I could tell she could see our bus through her rearview mirror. I could see a very dim confused expression on her face, I thought about this as I literally jumped out of the bus over to her car, she smiled once I reached her and I jumped in quickly. She started to drive again giving me quick glances as to try not to take her eyes off the road.

"What the crap are you doing in my car? Your supposed to be off on tour?" she asked me with a small smile on her face.

"Lily…"

"Yes…?"

"You **are** coming on tour with me and that's final." I said grabbing a hold of her hand. She pulled the car into a parking lot and turned off her radio that I didn't even notice.

"But…"

"Did you not hear the official **are**?"

She tried to give me some reason why she couldn't go, the truth was she was just being polite. In the inside I could tell she was dying to come with me. I turned around and saw the tour bus parked behind us so I unbuckled her seat belt and lifted her our of her seat holding her as if I was carrying her to the threshold. Future took over me.

I sprinted up the steps of the bus sitting her down on the couch. I kissed her cheek and grabbed my cell phone.

"What is he doing?" I saw her mouth towards Kevin and Nick. Nick shrugged but Kevin sat next to her and whispered something along the lines of, "Probably making arrangements to have your car towed to your house." She nodded her head and a smirk appeared on her lips.

I started to speak into the phone and I told the driver to go to Lily's house to pick up some of her stuff.

Later that night we were on the road, in Lily's bunk and as we stopped to get something to eat. I put my arm around her waist and we walked out of the bus slowly with my brothers following behind. I watched as she looked over into the wooded area, grabbed my hand and dragged me into it.

"I'm so happy you agreed." I said smiling at her.

"I wouldn't exactly call that agreeing…." She giggled and turned her head up to the stars. I pulled my head the same because of the brightness of her beauty.

"You know what I love about the stars?"

"What's that?" I asked slowly knowing her answer.

"That they are always with me, wherever I go…" she looked at me and I couldn't help myself but to kiss her passionately.

As we pulled apart I whispered in her ear, "and I will be with you wherever you go because…" I got cut off by her: "you're my guardian angel." She smiled lightly and kissed me on the cheek. I put my mouth against her ear and whispered, "Even when we are married I will still be your guardian angel…"

"Marriage?" she asked pulling away from trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face. I got down on one knee, pulled out a small black fuzzy box and popped that one question I had been holding onto since the day I met her.

"Lily Truscott will you marry me?"

**You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable**

----

**A/N: Ew. This was sickening to overread and write. Seriously though. I've fallen completely in love with this coupling so I hope you guys enjoyed this. For those of you who are new to my writing, I have a couple of Troypay's and Ryella's on my page you might wanna check out if you're an HSM fan. I will DEFINITELY be writing more Joe/Lily fics. They are just too darn adorable.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fic fan. Fan fic. What do you think? I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA, JONAS BROTHERS OR INSEPARABLE BY JONAS BROTHERS.**

**Mucho Luv & God Bless,**

**Taylor xoxo**


End file.
